January's Dream
by Natalie668
Summary: AU: Elena and Caroline have a confrontation over her sleeping with Klaus, Elena storms off when Bonnie defends Caroline, they both decide to leave and find themselves. eventual Klaroline Eventually will end up in New Orleans


**January's Dream**

**Disclaimer: **Characters do not belong to me, they belong to their respective authors/writers.  
**Pairing: **Klaus/Caroline, previous Klaus/Hayley. (They've made a baby after all)  
Takes place about a month after Caroline sleeps with Klaus, neither girls know that Katherine has taken over Elena's body. No Travellers in this story, Bonnie and Damon don't disappear. And the other side isn't falling apart. Bonnie is Immortal, so long as there is the 'Other side' Bonnie will be alive. (As in forever)

Any questions, please feel free to ask.

* * *

Elena stared into Caroline's eyes; "You are not my friend, if you were; you wouldn't have slept with my enemy, that bastard, he killed Jenna!" those eyes that bore into Caroline's were bare of emotion.

Caroline looked ready to burst into tears, "Oh yeah, because Damon's so much better and innocent than Klaus." she sneered.

Black lines started to appear under Elena's eyes. Bonnie stepped in front; making sure her friends wouldn't attack each other.

Brown eyes saddened to see her best friends fighting, over men no less.

"Look Elena, as much as I hate the idea of the two of them, she's right, look at all the bad things Damon has done to everyone here in mystic falls. You can't just ignore all the bad stuff he's done, they're as bad as each other." Bonnie's voice said.

Accusing eyes met brown, "You're sticking up for her." was Elena's only words, betrayal seeping into them.

"I'm not sticking up for anyone," she replied, sighing. "All I'm saying is nobody is perfect Elena, not even you."

Elena growled she was so pissed off; her so called friends were either shagging her enemy or sticking up for said friend.

"Fine, if that's how you feel, I guess none of us were ever really friends." And with that, she left the two of them, and flashed away before either girl could speak.

Caroline collapsed onto her sofa, "I can't believe this is happening," she cried out.

Bonnie came and sat next to Caroline, her arm circling her friends shoulders, she couldn't believe how selfish Elena was being; if she thought about it, Elena had started to become more selfish after she became a vampire. She just didn't think she'd ever do this to either of them.

A lone tear escaped her eye, quickly wiping it away. "Caroline, I think we need to get away from here for a while, I mean neither of us are going to be wanting to spend an entire year stepping on her toes at college. Let's just cancel our college experience for another time, and just travel."

A breath Caroline didn't know she was holding escaped, "Okay…" wringing her hands together she wiped the onslaught of tears away from her face, and leant her blond curled head against Bonnie's shoulder.

With heavy hearts both girls walked up the stairs into Caroline's bedroom and started packing up her stuff, they needed to head to Whitmore to pack up there too. After a matter of minutes, there was no sign of Caroline ever having been there, save for a few knick knacks from over the years.

Bonnie looked over at Caroline who was zapping around quicker than her human eyes could follow. "You ready Care?" she asked her friend.

After a last look around, she nodded, "Sure, lets head back to Whitmore and see if I can't glamour us our tuition money back," she said grinning at an eye rolling Bonnie.

"Sure Care, whatever; I guess we'll need it." Bonnie said as they both walked down the staircase and towards Caroline's car which was parked outside.

After the hour drive to Whitmore both girls began to pack up their belongings, and taking it down to their car. After the room was empty save for Elena's things, they sat down on the bed and pulled out Bonnie's laptop.

After having a quick look on a site which was for booking flights and hotels, the girls decided to head to Los Angeles, neither girls had ever been anywhere other than Mystic Falls, and they wanted to explore what the world has to offer them.

All bags were in Caroline's car; they had paid their deposits and were ready to head to the Airport.

Arriving at the busy airport was annoying for Caroline, the various smells, and shouting that was going on was seriously making her head hurt.

They got to the gate where they were told to pay for their tickets; Caroline looked to attendee in the eye and compelled her to give them the tickets without paying.

Within minutes they were heading towards the gate where they would give their luggage to be searched. They queued for what felt like hours and then they were boarding the large plane.

Bonnie had kept silent when Caroline compelled the airport tickets lady, she guessed she would have to get used to this, as they wouldn't be able to afford to go all over the world with no money in their pockets.

"Don't you think its bad of us compelling that poor woman, what if she gets sacked?" Bonnie exclaimed as she accepted the cup of coffee of the flight attendant, it was awesome being in first class.

Caroline chuckled, "Nah, I got her to just take it off the next millionaire who wont even notice it." She loved Bonnie, but she was a worrier.

Bonnie seemed to calm down after that, "Well I feel a bit better now," she said, relaxing she closed her eyes and placed the eye mask on which came with the flight.

Caroline had also relaxed and switched the mini TV on and watched the on-flight movie. "I'll wake you when we're there." she said to her friend, she noticed that all that had happened today had taken its toll on her human friend.

With a smile in Caroline's direction, Bonnie snuggled into the comfy seat and let sleep take her.

Authors note, I've never written a Vampire Diaries fan fiction before, (Save for a few drabbles crossed over with Harry Potter) so please be gentle with me, I really love this pairing and I want to add my 2 cents to it.

If you could review, whether it's to say you like it or, constructive criticism I appreciate any feedback.

Many thanks!


End file.
